Jinmenken
Jinmenkens are a subspecies of Uncanny wolf in Vindicator. Their name is of Japanese origin, translating to "human faced dog" or "human dog" in English. The name of the animal describes their look. They are, for the most part, ordinary dogs with rare instances of possessing paranormal powers and abilities based on their origin. Appearance Jinmenkens remain true to their name in Vindicator. They are similar to their origin as dogs with human-like faces. Although individual jinmenkens such as Bleddyn or Jet may display more wild wolf traits. There are many different variants of the jinmenken throughout Nibiru developed primarily through selective breeding to gain distinct features in pups, having breeds similar to that of real world dogs; though most breeds exist only within the Vindicator universe that have no basis on any dog breeds existing in real life. Behavior The jinmenkens behave similarly to regular dogs and wolves rather than humans. Though they are fully capable of speech, they tend to keep this hidden from the Macrospondylids Reproduction Like regular dogs, jinmenkens mate any time of the year and do not breed based on time or season. Relationships Macrospondylids often keep jinmenkens as pets and on rare instances, humans have been observed doing the same, though it's uncommon for humans to domesticate jinmenkens mostly due to how they react to the animal's physical appearance. On many occasions, they are trained assistance animals for the disabled. Breeding Selective breeding is common in jinmenkens to bring out desirable traits in certain individual jinmenkens for the purpose of hunting, foraging, herding, and general work. Attacks So far, there are at least 235 mentioned attacks on macrospondylids by jinmenkens with 13 of them ending in fatality. 7 were from Rabies Virus. 4 were from bothering ferals. 2 were from abuse induced aggression. At least one is mentioned being shot and killed on sight due to the 4 feral attacks, though this was not the culprit responsible for any said attacks. Origins The jinmenken species is based on a Japanese legendary creature of the same name. Jinmenkens are occasionally mentioned in stories and urban legends regarding unusual or supernatural phenomena. The jinmenken primarily appears as a human faced, or rather human headed canid or a dog born with a face shaped similarly to that of a human's. They're described as being either insulting and rude to those witnessing their presence or will ask to be left alone. Jinmenkens in Vindicator are somewhat different, having originated from the domestication of uncanny wolves and adapting to life with highly intelligent humanoids. Comparison with sphinxes Jinmenkens, understandably are compared by people in the real world with canine sphinxes, primarily due to having at least one or more physical human or humanoid characteristics such as the human face and possibly the ability to talk. Although a common misconception, jinmenkens are in no way synonymous with sphinxes. For example, sphinxes tend to have more physical human characteristics than jinmenkens or may bear a chimeric appearance, such as Greek sphinxes which have avian wings and may have the front limbs of either a human or a bird. Most notably, sphinxes are regarded as typically feline due to the rarity of canid sphinxes while jinmenkens, as their name suggests are exclusively dogs and wolves. Etymology Naming Trivia *While jinmenkens in Vindicator are somewhat true to their origin in terms of appearance, they definitely bare no resemblance to their origin in terms of behavior. **A good example of this is the fact that the jinmenkens aren't rude towards the macrospondylids nor are they mentioned begging to be left alone. Rather, they just behave like dogs. **Jinmenkens are not known to kill people in the actual legend. In Vindicator on the other hand, there are at least 13 mentioned fatalities from jinmenken attacks. Category:Kynosa Category:Canids Category:Domesticated Category:Common ferals